0 Burger
A 0 Burger is an evil and poisonous burger created by Captain 0 specifically for feeding to his worst of the worst of the worst of the [[Captain 1|'worst']] enemies, this creates a powerful weapon that slowly kills victims. Chuck Norris once tried the 0 Burger, but he said it tasted just like a regular burger. For some reason, this guy keeps updating the recipe. Ingredients #The dance moves of Rick Astley #The eye of Rick Astley #30 Netflix Originals #12 dead Rick Astleys worth of bacon #22 bumper stickers #An entire bottle of glue #Captain 9 #$843 in pennies #A sock #A tiny mirror #64 year old buns #One BOTH of Justin Bieber's eyeballs #A quart of Sanic Sauce™ #3 fried elbows #Any type of Pokemon #Your computer #9 diamonds #7 tacos #Both of any fish's lungs #⅓ of a pillow #6 tablespoons of Lamp Oil #UnMarioWiki #Tinky Winky #A VHS #23½ Po Doodles #Alt 2.0's clone #Z #A �� emoji #Another 0 Burger #A stale reddit meme #1½ gallons of Worcestershire Sauce™ #2 Tide Pods #A cup of Milk #This guy #A Nintendo Switch game #A booklet containing detailed instructions on how to abolish communism #5 gallons of phenyl oxalate ester #A bottle of instant glue #Garfield's whiskers #2 gallons of soy sauce #Shredded cobalt #Po's armpit hair #Oxiclean #Bob Ross's paint #Rotten and raw eggs #A ♤ #A ♡ #A ◇ #A ♧ #A □ #Pumkin Sheep wool #Polof fur #A piece of Germany's flag #A leaf #A �� emoji too #Liquid salt #The deadly Cheese #Eviler Pop #Flan #Screen Gems' center #Wood from a cukoo clock #A musket ball #A crab #Hydrogen cyanide #Lasagna #A feather from Tookie Tookie #A nail #Starbucks coffee #Raw patty #Lots of twigs #The liquid from a Magic 8-Ball #Toxic cat urine #599 US dollars #Half of a scrambled egg #One of each of the UnDollars #San-nakji #All meat and fish in the world raw #50 Watermelon Truffles #A chunk of asphalt #A Short Beaked Echidna #A chopped up Armight #Ammunition from the Quadgun #Silly Putty #Dog spit #K-fee #A dead Sandile #Some pink slime (no, not those cute ones) #Pocoyo (turned into a cake but revived) #McGratin Croquette patties #Your own face #A melted caramel cube sized... well... cube of mercury #Two sauteed rat tails #Boiled Cabbage #Steamed Rotting Broccoli #Fossilised Vomit #The right kidney of a neanderthal #Refrigerated blood #5,000 strands of hair #The gull bladder of 2 Aliens #5 antibodies #A mummified rattlesnake #A 5 year old Cockroach #An actual bear claw #50 lbs. of boiled connective tissue #A grilled Chinese red-headed centipede #Medium Rare Moke Cow steak (cloned form the meat of the only dead Moke Cows) #Five liters of acid rain #A Deep'fried artery. #16 dead souls #An eldery person's pre-frontal cortex #The brain stem of a teenage seagull #A sheet of washed demin #Tree sap straight from the tree #milkweed leaves #black tar, natural tar, any tar #melted pants #A right leg #A razor blade #Some ectoplasm #Teddie fur #Mystery Food X #The 5-Hole Category:Food Category:Dangerous Food Category:Weapons Category:Gross Food